Los 30 Vicios de Twilight
by Fran Ktrin Black
Summary: los 30 vicios de livejournal, con nuestros vampiritos favoritos... hare mas de un pov por vicio asique leeran mas de 30 : lean y dejen muchos rew son gratis!
1. Limite JPOV

_Nada es mio si no… yo estaría saliendo con Edward Cullen o con Alice como le digo a todo el mundo._

**30 Vicios**

**Limite**

**Jasper POV**

Me canse de ser EMO.

Creo que hasta la depresión debe tener un LIMITE de tiempo, no me puede durar toda la vida y menos una vida como la mía… eterna. Lo hare por Alice, ella es tan feliz, no le pone limite a ser feliz como yo…

Dejare de lado la tristeza, aprenderé a controlar mi poder, y que este no me controle a mí, así dejare de ser depresivo y Emmett no podrá volver a llamarme EMO.

Hoy llegue al límite de la depresión, así que desde mañana seré otra persona.

_Al día siguiente…._

-Hola familia, linda hermosa…- entre diciendo a la cocina, si lo se, irónico que los vampiros nos juntemos en la cocina de la casa pero es lo que hay…

- Que te fumaste hermano- me dice Emmett- Me darás???- que se cree… ahora insinúa que soy drogadicto??

- Amor!!! Hola!!, iremos de compras hoy? – dice mi pequeña esposa. Si reconozco que eso me da miedo… o sea Alice, una tarjeta de crédito dorada y un centro comercial es de temer…

- Deja de pensar en un mundo Bilz y Pap Jasper… que hoy salió el sol y no podre ir a ver a Bella – comenta Edward, acido como siempre en sus comentarios… o sea… yo no pienso en un mundo Bliz y Pap…aunque pensándolo bien… ese mundo no existe… por que Bilz y Pap son unos extraterrestres de colores del comercial de bebidas gaseosas de colores…

Que poco me duro el ser feliz, por que ir de compras en verdad me sobrepasa, aguantar a Emmett un día con sol en la casa… ouch!! Y a Edward enviando ondas depresivas en dirección a mí…. El límite auto impuesto de dejar la depresión… se fue a la mierda.

Resolución: La depresión es buena. Ser EMO ya no me molesta, seguiré como soy y así estaré bien y tranquilo.

**Fin**

Pd. Este es el primer drabble de una serie de estos… porque estoy trabajando en la tabla de 30 vicios de livejournal, pero no sabía cómo tomarla así que de cada vicio habrán 1 o mas drabbles con distintas personas hablando de su vicio.

Bilz y Pap son unos extraterrestres de colores bilz es rojo y pap amarillo… que en Chile… no me recuerdo haber visto esa bebida en el extranjero, si quieren saber cómo son búsquenlos en google.

Espero que les haya gustado… y dejen miles de rew!!!, son Gratis!!

Besos

Ktrin Black


	2. Limite Bella POV

_Todo es de SM, si no lo fuera… estaría con Edward Cullen juntos en la eternidad…_

**30 Vicios**

**Limites**

**Bella POV**

Me paso todo el día pensando en Edward, me olvido del mundo cuando pienso en sus labios, en sus manos, en cómo me besa, en cómo me abraza… Tengo que ponerle un límite, no puedo seguir así!... faltan 3 semanas para la boda y yo en vez de estar al corriente de los preparativos paso en las nubes junto a mi Ángel.

Alice me grita por qué no pienso en la boda, sino según ella, en la Luna de Miel. Ese vampirito debería tener un límite de horas la día para deslumbrarme, no todo el día. Yo debería dejar de pensar en el. Mi limite será pensar en el solo cuando se vean asuntos de la boda como flores, vestidos… iglesia, invitados… pero al estar Alice Cullen a cargo eso dura todo el día… así que pensare en el todo el día… De algo que sirva la boda…no todo puede ser malo.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_. Si lo sé… no es tan bueno como el de Jas… el que sigue que es Edward es genial!!! Mañana lo subiré. Este nació en una clase de derecho político, un ramo que es muy aburrido en mi carrera (derecho) con un profesor que te habla de la física de las matemáticas y no entiende que no lo escuchamos cuando habla xd

Miles de besos… dejen Rew… son gratis pero alegran un montos… denme felicidad!!

Bye

_**Ktrin Black**_


	3. Limite Edward POV

_Nada es mío… si lo fuera… Alice seria mía…:P_

30 Vicios

**Limite**

**Edward POV**

Según todos en casa, (aclaro no soy un chismoso, es que lo gritan en sus mentes!!!) quieren que deje de odiar al chucho, que limite mi odio contra él, por el bien de mi hija, de mi pequeño monstruito, que ama( desgraciadamente) al chucho, con eso que llaman imprimación… aunque yo le llame obsesión, ó sea ¿quien se enamora de un bebe de horas que con solo un mordisco puede matarte?

Solo un lobo, si yo lo he dicho son tontos pero será… mi bella me dice que esto no puede seguir así, que mi bebe lo nota y si tuviera que elegir parte en la pelea terminaría junto a mi esposa del lado del chucho… Desde mañana el límite de odio será cuando mi hija no esté presente…

_Día siguiente…._

Nessie salió con sus tías de compra. Jacob está en casa conversando con Bella, es hora de hacer parte al mundo de mi odio contra el lobo…

Chucho!, cuando mi hija no está, tienes prohibido venir a mi casa!!- grite

Si él se va… yo me voy- dice mi esposa… MI Bella

Amor… -tratando de hacer que razone- sabes que me desespera verlo aquí día si y día también.- dije

Si él se va… yo me voy con el- Repite mi Amor

… Qué hacer?? Bueno… tendré que readaptar los límites del odio… será cuando ni Bella ni Nessie estén… hay podre odiar libremente al Chucho!

**Fin**

_**Nota**_ _**Autora**_.: mucho mejor que el de bella a mi parecer… ya tengo escrito otro vicio mas Hablar, desde mañana los subiré… son 3 pov Alice, Bella y Edward…dejen rew!!!

Mil besos bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	4. Hablar Bella POV

Nada es mío…si lo fuera… Rosalie no sería tan bella…xD

**30 Vicios**

**Hablar**

**Bella POV**

Nunca he sido de esas personas que hablan mucho, con mi padre casi no hablamos, nos gusta el silencio y la calma. Con Edward hablamos más que nada de lo que piensan los demás, no de nosotros. Cuando quiero hablar sobre mi acudo a Ángela o Alice. Ellas me conocen mucho mejor que yo misma y con pocas palabras Ángela y yo nos comunicamos y entendemos. Con Alice basta

Edward llego a casa…como siempre papa no esta así que subimos a mi cuarto. Nos recostamos juntos en mi cama y solo con estar uno al lado del otro nos sentimos bien. Pero mi novio tiene otros planes… quiere que hablemos… de lo que pasara cuando termine la escuela…El sigue pensando en que no me convertirá para que asista a la universidad… y por primera vez creo que el hablar hace bien.

Le platico por horas que si no es junto a él, no iré a la universidad. Que si no me convierte le pediré a Carlisle que lo haga, hablamos por horas,… mas yo que el… cuando terminamos el se sentó a mi lado en mi cama tomo mi mano y m dijo algo tan simple como

Si quieres estar conmigo en la eternidad cásate conmigo y te convertiré- dijo Edward

No creo en el matrimonio, pero esta frase resulto ser la respuesta a todas mis dudas, a todo mi parlamento anterior. Y como sucede en las películas yo dije

Acepto.- con lágrimas en los ojos, y con un anillo del Siglo XIX en mi dedo anular creo que el hablar hace bien. Lo intentare más seguido haber si siempre es así de gratificante.

**Fin**

Nota Autora: creo que bella pov es mi punto débil…pero este salió mejor que el bella pov de límite. Espero que lo disfruten mucho… los 2 drabbles siguientes son de Alice y Edward con el vicio de Hablar.

Mil besos, dejen rew que son rápidos, gratis y alegran demasiado.

_Ktyto Black_


	5. Hablar Alice POV

_Lamentablemente Twilight pertenece a SM de lo contrario… Jasper seria mío…_

**30 Vicios**

**Hablar**

**Alice POV**

Lo sé… lo sé… hablo todo el día, creo que lo hago porque mi Jazz no lo hace y para compensar su silencio yo hablo por dos.

Me gusta hablar con Bella. Porque ella lo único que hace es responder Si, No, Acepto, Tal vez y… De ninguna manera Alice Cullen, cuando lo estima necesario.

Con Mama hablamos de decoración, palabras técnicas, terminaciones de muebles, tipos de pinturas, cosas que el resto de la familia no entiende.

Con Rosalie hablo de diseñadores, tendencias, colores y accesorios, es genial hasta que empieza a decir que algo se le vería mejor a ella por ser Rubia, alta… y yo la dejo generalmente frente a un espejo, sola.

Con Edward no hablamos en voz alta, a través del pensamiento y de visiones nos comunicamos y con eso desesperamos al resto.

Con Emmett las travesuras son el tema y me encanta.

Mi papa me habla con la sabiduría y experiencia que el tiempo le ha dado, y también para decir que si no paro de comprar anulara las tarjetas de crédito y no tendré dinero.

Pero con quien más me fascina hablar es con Jasper… porque si, el es callado pero me habla con gestos, con sentimientos, miradas que reflejan amor, pasión… a veces desesperación por mi comportamiento infantil. El habla conmigo todo el día y por eso me encanta.

No todo lo que se habla es escuchado por los demás, no todo lo que se dice es dicho en voz alta… el ejemplo es Jasper y yo… y me encanta.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_: me enamore de escribir a una Alice con ataques de niña pequeña… xD creo que se volvió mi personaje favorito más aun xD mil besos ya saben… dejen rew y actualizare… seré feliz con solo 2min mas de su tiempo presionen el botoncito verde y den una colaboración gratis a mi felicidad… Edward es el que sigue hablando en el próximo vicio y como ya dije los que siguen son los 4 hombres Cullen.

Bye

_Ktyto Black_


	6. Hablar Edward POV

_Nada es mío… todo es de SM, creo que si fuera mío… los vampiros vivirían al sur de América y no al norte de EEUU._

**30 Vicios**

**Hablar**

**Edward POV**

Las personas creen que no me hablan a mí, que yo paso junto a ellas y no sé lo que dicen o piensan.

A mí el mundo me habla todo el día… lo detesto. Por eso amo a mi Bella… su mente no grita como la de los demás, ella cuando quiere hablar lo expresa con su voz que aunque no lo crea me deslumbra.

Yo la amo por ser así, porque ella es mi complemento, porque no veo lo que hay en su mente y siempre me sorprendo con lo que me pueda decir.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_: siii es cortísimo, pero en compensación subiré a los chicos Cullen pronto… tengo ya preparados los drabbles de los 4 hombres Cullen, de Jacob Black, Bella y Alice y luego un especial de la pareja Rose/Emmett.

Mil besos bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	7. Sumisión Emmett POV

_De nuevo con el anuncio pero recuerdo que nada es mio si no estos bellos vampiros me hubieran hecho millonaria y no tendría un auto año 92 sino un 2010 xD todo el dinero es de SM._

**30 Vicios**

**Sumisión**

**Emmett POV**

Lo reconozco… Rosalie me usa… para lo que quiere. Generalmente se trata de sexo, pero no siempre… de cualquier forma me encanta. Me hace sentir amado por ella, aunque Edward diga que soy un macabeo… me fascina ser sumiso… porque después mi rubia me lo agradece con intereses… ya sea unos días en una habitación de un lujoso hotel con poca ropa y mucho sexo, o con un viaje de caza perdidos en los bosques en busca de osos y luego de comer… por supuesto una sesión de sexo a la intemperie.

Todo en esta vida tiene recompensas y ser el sumiso de Rose… las tiene con garantías extras como que sea una rubia con pinta de modelo playboy que es exclusivamente mía.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_: Aquí está la recompensa es igual de cortita pero la subí prontito!!

_**Aclaraciones**_: si sale mucho la palabra sexo pero… es que entiendan es Emmett junto a Rose… en que mas piensan ellos 2??, Macabeo… en Chile es el hombre que hace todo lo que la mujer le pida… ósea que este a sus pies para todos sus caprichos.

Miles de besos… dejen muchos rew… son gratis alegran y si lo hacen tratare de hacer más largos los drabbles.

_Ktyto Black_


	8. Sumision Carlisle POV

_Nada es mio, si no el rubio del cual hablare en el drabble seria de mi propiedad. Todo es de SM._

**30 vicios**

**Sumisión**

**Carlisle POV**

Mi familia es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme. Vivo para ella, disfruto de tener a mis hijos, todos tan distintos y tan especiales… por ellos daría todo… sonara feo pero ante ellos soy sumiso, hago lo que me pidan aunque a veces los mando a cierta parte…

Pero mi esposa, mi linda Esme… me tiene a sus pies desde hace más de un siglo. Desde que la conocí, a sus 16 años… me tiene atado a ella… decidí olvidarla… en eso debo hacerle un monumento a Edward… cuesta mucho olvidar o separarse de la _Tua_ _Cantante _yolohice… pero la vida la puso en mi camino nuevamente 10 años después.

Cuando la vida te da una segunda oportunidad tienes que tomarla, y desde ese dia que ella se volvió inmortal… me ha tenido a sus pies, cumpliría sus caprichos uno a uno toda la eternidad por tenerla junto a mi… le bajaría la luna si me lo pidiera. Si hasta su propia Isla le regale… estoy sumido a sus ordenes desde la primera vez que la vi… y junto a mi familia son los que hacen de esta inmortalidad algo tan bello como para querer continuar hasta el fin de la historia.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_: espero que les guste porque amo a Carlisle y su amor por Esme xd miles de besos dejen rew… como les he dicho son gratis… y no demoran nada en regalármelos.

Bye

_Ktyto_ _Black_


	9. Sumisión Jasper POV

_Nada me pertenece… si así lo fuera Jasper sería solamente mío. Todo es de SM._

**30 vicios**

**Sumisión**

**Jasper POV**

Alice es un pequeño duende manipulador. Sabe que me tiene sumido a sus pies, atado a la palma de su pequeña mano, desde el día que cruce la puerta de ese bar en Philadelfia y la vi… recuerdo que me dijo

He esperado mucho por usted caballero- dijo mi duende

Disculpe Señorita- dije con acento sureño- no le hare esperar nunca más.

Y gracias a esa frase estoy en sus ataduras, pero soy feliz… teniendo a mi mujer solo para mí. Estoy sumido a sus pies y no me importa porque el amor es el que hace hacer estas idioteces.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _autora_: sii lo sé… en vez de alargar los drabbles los acorto pero al parecer subiré 2 drabbles diarios cuando sean así de pequeños. Las Frases de Alice y Jasper las invente de acuerdo a lo que me recordaba del libro Eclipse porque lo leí prestado de una amiga… y no lo tengo en mí poder ahora. El siguiente drabble es de Edward quien también es sumiso.

Dejen rew, si quieren aleguen de que son cortos… pero hagan saber si les gustan o no los drabbles

Besos bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	10. Sumision Edward POV

_De nuevo repitiendo esto… me tiene harta pero tengo que decirlo… nada es mío todo es de SM_

**30 vicios**

**Sumisión**

**Edward POV**

Mi padre dice ser sumiso frente a su familia… no lo dice en voz alta, sino en su mente… yo lo entiendo. Daria la vida por mi hija… o por mi amada Bella…

Pensar que Bella y yo hemos estado a punto de morir por salvarnos mutuamente,… o sea… yo quise morir al pensar que ella había muerto al saltar del acantilado, pero Bella llego a Volterra y me salvo.

Después ella dio su vida sin esperar nada a cambio por traer al mundo a nuestra hija… aunque con eso consiguió la inmortalidad tan deseada. Somos sumisos el uno del otro y no nos importa demostrarlo.

Mi hija es mi vida y por ella daría todo. Eso es estar sumido al poder de alguien tan pequeña… en cierta manera entiendo al chucho y su pequeño" Sueño de una Noche de Verano" o más conocido como imprimación. Es estar a los pies del ser amado ahora y siempre. Estar sumidos por el amor para hacer lo que nos pidan las personas amadas.

Esa es una buena forma de ser sumiso.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_: al fin… un drabble más larguito… xD el que se viene es de Jacob… esta más largo y más corta-venas. Repito, y parece chiste repetido… pero con los rew me animo a actualizar, con rew vivo… son gratis… denme unos minutos de felicidad!!

Bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	11. Dinero Jacob POV

_Todo es de SM, nada es mio, si lo fuera seria millonaria y pasaría las vacaciones de invierno donde quisiera pero como no lo soy… las pasare en mi pequeña ciudad sin nada que hacer._

**30 Vicios**

**Dinero**

**Jacob Black**

No soy pobre, pero cuando tienes dos hermanas en la universidad y un padre viudo e invalido el dinero no sobra. Cuando bella volvió al pueblo creí que podría conquistarla pero ella se fijo en un Cullen, una de esas sanguijuelas millonarias.

Vi todas mis oportunidades tiradas por la borda, por que el la llevaba a comer a restaurants caros, le regalaba diamantes y contra eso yo no podía competir.

Cuando el chupasangre la abandono, yo empecé de a poco a conquistarla… estuvimos súper bien yo le daba pequeños regalos… como el lobo que talle y llevaba junto al corazón de diamante.

Pero la vidente apareció, se la rapto 3 días y todo se fue a la mierda porque Bella y Edward Cullen volvían a estar juntos.

Cuando anunciaron el compromiso yo estaba devastado y me fui, la deje en sus manos. Solo volví a verla ya casada, con ese maravilloso y muy costoso vestido.

A las 2 semanas volvió de la luna de miel, diciendo que estaba embarazada… quería matar al vampiro.

Cuando nació Nessie, mi mundo cambio y ese problema de que Bella me dejara por alguien con dinero desapareció. Esa niña era mi vida. A la que con unas simples palabras podría hacer feliz, esa pequeña aun teniendo todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar, se sentía mejor cuando le daban una pulsera de hilos de colores que yo le daba… por eso amo tanto a mi Nessie porque me demuestra que el dinero no es todo, sino que cuando uno hace con amor eso vale más que algo que se pueda comprar con dinero.

Fin

Nota autora.: lamento haberme demorado en subir el capitulo pero es que ayer tenía todas las neuronas muertas… tuve un examen de derecho romano y no sabía nada… estuve todo el fin de semana sin dormir y cuando termino todo me vine a dormir xD

Sobre el cap.- no sé si es muy trágico pero me gusto cuando lo escribí, el de bella que si alcanzo subo hoy o mañana es del mismo estilo… y también viene uno de Alice… pero… ella es Alice Cullen no vive sin una tarjeta de crédito así que pueden ver hacia dónde va la historia.

Dejen rew!!! Para que en las vacaciones a las cuales salgo el viernes no me las pase durmiendo sino escribiendo para este fic xD

Mil besos a todos los lectores… dejen su huella… porque lo leen hartas personas pero hay caps por los que ni un rew he recibido.

Bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	12. Dinero Bella POV

_Nada es mío, todo de SM, si esto me perteneciera yo estaría de vacaciones en Europa y no en mi casa._

**30 Vicios**

**Dinero**

**Bella POV**

Nunca me han gustado las cosas costosas. La ropa cara??, para que si un jeans sin ser de marca es igual de cómodo… o unas zapatillas converse de 20 dólares son mucho más practicas que unos Jimmy Choo o unos Manolo Blanick de 400 a 1.000 dólares.

Desde que conocí a Alice Cullen, mi forma de ser ha cambiado, o sea mi guardarropa ha sido remodelado por ella…. Yo reconozco que tiene buen gusto y que hay cosas lindas, pero para que? Si Edward me ama igual, no porque tenga unos pantalones DKNY me querrá mas.

Me carga el que gasten dinero en mí, pero si me niego Alice pone cara de cachorrito abandonado y le prometo que podrá llevarme de compras y regalarme todo lo que quiera y mi discurso anti-compras, anti-ropas caras se va a cierta parte y volvemos a empezar este círculo vicioso al que creo… nunca me acostumbrare.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_.: mañana les subo a alice… xD y tengo un poquito de problemas con la siguiente palabra… Porno, y los elegidos son Emmett y Rosalie, tengo a nuestro oso grizzli pero el drabble dura cerca de 75 palabras… así que me disculpo desde ya y el viernes el cap será doble… con Emmett y Rose.

Vuelvo a recordarles… pasa mucha gente por el fic pero muy pocas dejan rew… por favor!! No cuestan nada solo unos minutitos!!

Este viernes salgo de vacaciones y tendré todos mis sentidos puestos en terminar este fic… antes de agosto ya que vuelvo con un semestre matador.

Mil besos y hasta mañana

_Ktyto Black_


	13. Dinero Alice POV

Nada es mío, todo es de SM, si fuera mío estaría de vacaciones en Europa o Brazil y no acostada en mi cama pensando que hare mañana.

30 Vicios

Dinero

Alice POV

Todos dicen que tengo una adicción, a las compras… yo digo que no, pero hay entran a la discusión Edward, Bella, Papa y Mama, los 2 primeros sobre que no es normal pasar 7 horas al día en el mal… papa de que el primer paso de un adicto hacia rehabilitarse es reconocer su adicción, por lo que yo sería una adicta al negarla. Y mama reclama que cada vez tiene que construir casas con armarios más grandes gracias a mí.

Haber… veré que otros síntomas de adicción tengo: no puedo sobrevivir son dinero, pero eso le sucede a todo el mundo, nada es gratis. Otro punto: no puedo vivir sin una visa… pero es que como sobrevives en un mundo globalizado sin una tarjeta de crédito Platinum… o sea mínimo tener una Gold… que otro síntoma me diagnosticaron?? Ahhh si gastar sobre US$1000 dólares diarios…pero es que mil dólares no son nada… 1 par de Manolos…. O una cartera Chanel… no puedo vivir sin un bolso diario o sin un par de zapatos!!! Ese no es un síntoma… yo no estoy enferma… no soy una adicta!!. Es normal gastar dinero, el ser compradora compulsiva y el ser cliente Platinum de visa es algo natural.,…

Que ha pasado hoy? He perdido 2 horas divagando sobre esto, sobre dinero, bueno hoy pasare 5 horas en el mal y mañana iré 10 horas como recompensa y gastare US$5000 porque creo que a mi barbie bella le falta ropa de esta temporada.

Iré a gastar mi dinero de compras y seré feliz… Soy adicta tal vez, pero soy una adicta feliz de ser cierto.

**Fin**

**Nota autora**: disculpen el retraso pero este fin de semana trabaje a full desde el jueves al domingo sin tregua… y ayer lunes me quitaron el pc para mandarlo a arreglar y el que me pasaron es enano y me duele la mano al escribir es de 10 pulgadas!!!

XD aquí esta Alice como lo prometí. Mañana subo a Emmett y Rosalie y su porno. Y el jueves subiré otro vicio. Mil besos bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	14. Porno Emmett y Rose POV

_Nada es mío, todo es de SM, si fuera mío estaría de vacaciones en el extranjero._

**30 Vicios**

**Porno**

**Emmett POV**

Ser una estrella porno es mi sueño, o sea con rose a mi lado seria genial. Todo el día fastidiando a Edward con las imágenes de las películas pasando en mi cabeza, genial!. Algún día le propondré a mi esposa cumplirlo como fantasía. Porque mi Rose en seda y encajes es de por sí una tentación. Así como la vez, rubia, fría de carácter, llena de grasa de automóvil en sus manos y cara, trabajando en el motor del jeep es lo mas sexi que existe y a la vez soy el único que disfruta de ella y es genial!.

Mejor me voy a buscar a mi chica para cumplir todas y cada una de las fantasías que en esos momentos tengo.

**Rose POV**

Me dicen que soy muy sexual para mis cosas… la verdad soy así por que a mi marido le encanta que sea así.

Algún día filmare una película porno de nosotros y para nosotros… se que sería un buen regalo para nuestra próxima boda… o disfrazarme de conejita playboy. Lo de ser conejita seria fenomenal. Lo hare para nuestro aniversario y programare todo para filmarlo y tener nuestra propia película porno… porque somos así, somos de la época de las chicas de calendarios y de los inicios del porno.

Me encanto la idea del regalo, iré a programarlo todo antes de que Alice tenga todo listo y se acabe la diversión.

Fin

Nota Autora: cortitos y el de Rose no me gusta… pero tenía que salir de esta palabra… seré buena escribiendo lemmons y weas así pero es rose y Emmett pasan todo el día con la lesera en la cabeza xD

Mil besos seguiré mañana con más vicios bye

_Ktyto Black_


	15. Humedad Bella POV

_Nada es mío, pertenece a SM… si lo fuera… tendría internet de calidad y la chanta que tengo en estos momentos._

**30 Vicios**

**Húmedo**

**Bella POV**

Odio Forks… todo el día nublado, lloviendo, húmedo eternamente…

Me vine por darle espacio a mi madre, pero creo que mandare todo a cierta parte y volveré a Jacksonville porque ni peinarme bien en este pueblo se puede.

Debo haber estado muy estresada o muy aburrida de Phoenix para haber dicho por mis propios medios que quería volver a mi pueblo natal… Espero que mejore mi perspectiva el lunes cuando comience la escuela.

**Fin**

**Nota** **autora**: ,me gusto este vicio por que los 3 drabbles relacionados a húmedo son de cuando llegaron a vivir a Forks estas personas aquí vemos a bella que todavía no conoce a los Cullen y se arrepiente enormemente por haberse ido a vivir a Forks xD el que sigue es Rose y se viene Alice

Mil besos

Bye bye

_Ktyto Black_

Aporte para las pottermaniativcas… esta genial la nueva película, corta pero buenísima xD muchos chistes en doble sentido ahora que son mas grandes pero genial igual eso sería todo por ahora bye


	16. Humedad Rosalie

_Qué raro, nada me pertenece, todo es de SM_

**30 Vicios**

**Húmedo**

**Rosalie POV**

Que se le habrá pasado por la mente a Carlisle para elegir el pueblo más perdido del mundo y de los Estados Unidos para venirnos a vivir unos años?, Que no sabe que la humedad le hace mal al cabello?

Está bien… Forks es el pueblo más nublado del planeta, los últimos 50 años el sol no ha salido por más de 10 días al año por lo que es como un paraíso para nosotros los vampiros. El, papa, podrá trabajar todos los días y nosotros ir al colegio normalmente. Pero creo que no iré con este pelo, o sea que harán las mujeres de aquí para que la Humedad no les afecte… ahhhiii!!! Tendré que ir a Nueva York, o a Paris a ver si han inventado algún anti-friss a prueba de Forks.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: creo que Rosalie solo se preocupa de su apariencia por eso es que le molesta tanto ese clima frio y húmedo de Forks, este drabble me gusto escribirlo xD estuvo entretenido porque me imaginaba a mi frente al espejo tratando de que mi pelo quede bien y no le afecte la humedad como me pasa. Mil besos adiós

_Ktyto Black_


	17. Humedad Alice POV

_Nada es mío, si así lo fuera tendría un iPhone con internet móvil y no estaría desesperada por el internet xD_

**30 Vicios**

**Húmedo**

**Alice POV**

Soy feliz!, Forks es tan genial… siempre nublado, puedo ir de compras todos los días!!!... o sea… será húmedo, lloverá todo el día, no saldrá el sol pero Forks tiene algo… lo he visto, está en nuestro futuro el que Forks cambiara nuestras vidas.

Este pueblo me encanta, porque en cerca de 50 años nunca he visto a Rose tan desesperada y es que Forks le daña su cabello, humedad, cabello rubio, lacio y largo es igual a mucho friss… aunque ella crea que nos reímos de Emmett y su desesperación por que es otoño y tendrá que esperar 6 meses para comer osos Grizzly furiosos… nos reímos en verdad de ella y su cabello esponjado por que todos los demás (Jasper, Edward y yo) lo llevamos corto y desordenado y el friss no nos afecta…

Iré a ver cómo va mi hermanita y su larga cabellera y a seguir riéndome de ella.

**Fin**

**Nota Autora: **Este drabble me encanta porque es tan Alice, ella riéndose de todas las cosas… aceptando el futuro… que sabe de antemano que sucederá los 3 drabbles siguientes son de hombres, son Emmett Jasper y Jacob en una fiesta de disfraces xD son geniales los acabo de terminar de escribir y están bkn!! Adelantos:

Emmett y Kung Fu Panda… de que manera? Disfrazado!!

Jasper y mallas Verdes… solo porque a Nessie y Alice se le ocurrió que la duende debería ser Campanita y Jasper Peter Pan

Jacob tratando de descubrir la princesa favorita de Nessie… y por ende buscando su propio disfraz

Eso sería!

Mil besos.,… dejen Rew, para que suba a estos 3 niños lindos prontito

Bye

_Ktyto Black_


	18. Disfraz Emmett POV

_De nuevo digo, nada es mío, todo es de SM, si fuera mío… tendría un auto 0km_

**30 Vicios**

**Disfraz**

**Emmett POV**

Es Halloween… el segundo Halloween de Rennesmee, en el primero hubieron algunos problemas varios por lo que Alice y su afán por las compras y celebraciones decidió hacer fiesta de disfraces… ella eligió todo!, los dulces que Nessie podrá comer, los disfraces que llevaremos etc. La lista de in vitados estuvo a cargo del duendecillo y de Nessie que reclamo cuando vio que ni un chucho estaba invitado. Fue genial ver a Alice haciendo pucheros para que Nessie no invitara a Jacob y Seth…

Nessie aparentando 5 años es fan de las princesas de Disney así que iré a ver qué disfraz me tocara.

_Más Tarde_

Seré un OSO, o sea me tendré que disfrazar de OSO, okey es irónico y chistoso, a mi me encanta comer osos, me dicen osito y seré un Oso panda, con la panza blanca y las patitas Negras. Supuestamente Soy el Panda de Kung Fu Panda… porque en Disney no hay nadie tan grande como yo. Rose será la Cenicienta, Alice, Campanita y Bella será Aurora, la Bella Durmiente…

Ya quiero ver a Jasper con mallas verdes, vestido de Peter Pan. Me voy a cantar Rock Band, ya que nadie debe saber de los trajes y quiero ver sus reacciones, la sala es la mejor posición para eso.

**Fin**

**Nota Autora: **a que no es adorable pensar a Emmett como kung fu panda. Así gordito apapachable, de panda flojo que por comida hace todo??, me encanto escribir estos 3 drabbles y como vemos a Jasper le toco ser Peter Pan, veremos cómo lo solucionara si no estará de Mallas Verdes y sombrero gracioso con pluma y todo

Bye

Rew please

_Ktyto Black_


	19. Disfraz Jasper POV

_Parece chiste repetido, que ya no es chistoso pero nada es mío todo es de SM, que si lo fuera no viviría con vecinos tan molestos como los míos._

**30 Vicios**

**Disfraz**

**Jasper POV**

Halloween… Nunca lo hemos celebrado, pero este año, como Rennesmee muestra tener 5 años y le encantan los disfraces, mi bella duende decidió hacer una fiesta de Halloween.

Ella decidió todo, disfraces, invitados, dulces etc. Pero con Nessie detrás corrigiendo todo, como que Rose debería ser Cenicienta y no Aurora porque su mama, Bella se llamaba como la Bella durmiente, por lo que su papa seria el príncipe que sube a la torre a rescatarla de la bruja…

Normal, es su monito favorito y quiere que sus padres lo representen, pero como dice que Alice se parece a Campanita dijo que yo debería ser Peter Pan.

Yo, con mallas verdes… creo que tendré que usar muchos chantajes e influencias sobre Alice para que al menos me deje poner unos Jeans Pitillo color Verde en vez de mallas de bailarina color verde.

Aunque si es por hacer feliz a mi Nessie hasta de Emo me podría disfrazar.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: Quien se imagina a Jasper con unos pitillos así como Joe Jonas en camp rock? No se, pero a mí esa imagen se me vino al escribir el fic… sale Peter Pan por que en la televisión están dándola y me acorde de que cuando era chica amaba a Campanita. Muchas de las princesas son por mi favoritismo hacia ellas o por los recuerdos que me traen, en este cap sale nuevamente a relucir que Jasper no es Emo, pero que por Nessie lo seria.

Mil besos y acuérdense de los Rew

Bye

_Ktyto Black_


	20. Disfraz Jacob POV

_Aqui esta el capitulo lo siento, lo subi mal xD besos_

_Nada es mío, si lo fuera hubiera conocido el mundo hace mucho tiempo, todo es de SM_

**30 Vicios**

**Disfraz**

**Jacob POV**

La vidente está organizando una fiesta de disfraces de halloween… Nessie y ella están a cargo de los disfraces, que serán de sus películas favoritas… por lo que oí, Emmett Cullen será Kung Fu Panda, la vidente y su esposo Peter Pan y Campanita. Bella haciéndole honor a su nombre será la Bella durmiente y la Rubia, Cenicienta.

Yo estoy jugando con mi niña que me conto que compro muchos dulces y su disfraz Amarillo, es un vestido de su princesa favorita.

Cuál será la que se vestía de amarillo? Jazmín, la de Aladino y la alfombra mágica?? Esa que le gustaba a mi hermana Rachel?? O la Pocahontas? No! Esa no usa vestido, cual más?? La Blanca Nieves es negro con amarillo y no le gusta porque dice que los enanos le dan miedo, que gruñón se parece a alguien que conoció cuando mas chica… creo que se refiere a uno de los Volturi… pero… será…

Cual será esa princesa que le gustaba a Rebbeca?? La que cuando caía el ultimo pétalo se terminaba la maldición? La del Reloj y el Candelabro que hablaban?? La Bella de la Bestia??

Sii esa es La Bella y la Bestia. Era la favorita de Isabella y Rebbeca cuando eran chicas… se peleaban por cuál de las dos se quedaría con el príncipe.

Pero veamos… si Nessie es la Bella, quien será la Bestia?? Lo bueno es que después del beso seré normal, solo espero que Edward no se enoje porque si no me pasare toda la noche vestido como un león con traje de pingüino.

**Fin**

**Nota Autora**: me encanto Jacob divagando sobre cuál será la princesa favorita de Nessie. Lo de la bella de la bestia no es que este mal escrito si no es que cuando era chica mi hermana y yo peleábamos por ver La Bella y la Bestia y ella nunca aprendió el nombre correcto y hasta la última vez que la vi seguía siendo la bella de la bestia. Es en honor a ella que lo escribí, por que se que nunca lo leerá pero igual siempre me acuerdo de eso. Un beso enorme a mi hermana y a su bebe, porque además a él nunca le podrá enseñar la magia de las películas de princesas de Disney porque es niño.

No sé qué vicio será el próximo así que me pondré en acción para ver qué idea les traeré pronto.

Mil besos a todo el mundo y dejen rew! Please!!

_Ktyto Black_


	21. Medicina Carlilse POV

Nada es mio, todo es de SM, si fuera mio tendría internet de calidad, y no habría escrito tantos drabbles en un solo dia.

30 Vicios

Medicina

Carlisle

Cuando era humano las medicinas como las conocen hoy en día no existían, que decir de los médicos que eran una especie de sanadores mágicos. En algunos lugares del planeta aun existen ese tipo de curanderos. Fue asombroso el haber vivido ese cambio desde los curanderos de pueblo a los médicos de premios nobel, a los rayos x y los scanner digitales.

Siempre quise estudiar medicina. Cuando viví en Francia por 1600 y tanto, creía que no sería posible que un vampiro sea medico. Pero descubrí que el auto-control es lo principal y dada la dieta alimenticia que llevo junto a mi familia, me fue posible luego de unos 50 años el ser un medico respetable.

Soy médico desde que vivo en Italia, desde 1750, cerca de la revolución francesa y la independencia de los Estados Unidos, y el ser médico me ha traído muchos beneficios.

Si Elizabeth Masen no me hubiera pedido a mí, su médico, el haber salvado a su hijo Edward en estos momentos, él sería solo un paciente mas muerto por la gripe de aquellos años.

Si Esme no se hubiera caído de un árbol a los 16, y no hubiera ido a ponerle yeso, nunca hubiera encontrado a mi cantante, y a la que es mi esposa. Si no hubiera estado en el hospital cuando llego muerta según todos, no la podría haber salvado y hecho mi mujer un tiempo después.

Y si no hubiera salido tarde de aquel turno en el hospital, Rosalie hubiera muerto a la intemperie.

La medicina ha traído a mi vida muchos milagros y no me arrepiento de haber elegido este camino.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: me encanto este drabble, está mucho más largo que los anteriores… este junto con 12 drabbles mas fueron escritos en un solo día sin internet, he ahí el origen de diclamer al principio. Los 2 siguientes drabbles son sobre la medicina en la vida de Esme y de Edward. Y el siguiente vicio es Infiero.

Me encanto la inspiración que tuve hoy , puede ser que piratas del Caribe combinado con las princesas Disney son buena fuente de ideas.

Mil besos bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	22. Medicina Esme POV

_Nada me pertenece, Todo es de SM._

**30 Vicios**

**Medicina**

**Esme POV**

La medicina para mi es una ciencia que me desagrada, lo único bueno que me ha traído es el conocer a Carlisle. Pero eso también se lo debo a ser torpe y arriesgada.

La primera vez que vi a un médico, me produjo desagrado. Era un viejo feo y mal humorado que me hizo gritar de dolor al tratar de arreglarme un tobillo.

El próximo medico fue el Dr. Cullen, una persona de la que me enamore a primera vista, cuando tenía solo 16 años.

La siguiente vez que vi a un medico fue porque mi marido me había golpeado tan fuerte que fui a parar al hospital.

La última vez que como humana recuerdo haber ido fue cuando mi angelito nació, recuerdo que tuve muchísimas horas de trabajo de parto. Mi ángel me abandono a minutos de haber nacido y la vida se me fue con él. Recuerdo acantilados y luego haber despertado tras un dolor infernal junto al bello Dr. Cullen que me decía que ahora seria inmortal.

Después de todo lo pasado, Carlisle Cullen termino junto a mí. Me ayudo a superar la partida de mi ángel con el apoyo de Edward que me ofreció el ser su madre. Nos convertimos los tres en familia y Carlisle con el tiempo me ayudo a ser madre, me ayudo a tener 5 hermosos hijos a los cuales cuidar y apoyar. Aun siendo vampiros, Carlisle me ayudo a cumplir mi sueño que desde que lo conocí, a los 16 años desee ser la madre de sus hijos y su compañera hasta el fin de los tiempos. Los niños que me dio fueron adoptados, pero todos nos adaptamos a ser una familia unida y feliz.

Y pensar que odiaba la medicina, pero esta trajo miles de cosas a mi vida. Buenas o Malas. Trajo el amor que las supera a todas.

**Fin**

**Aclaración**: al principio Esme dice que lo único bueno que le ha traído la medicina es a Carlisle pero él le ha traído mil cosas buenas a su vida, es para que entiendan lo que quise decir.

**Nota** **Autora**: me encanta que Esme piense en Carlisle como su salvador, como su caballero de brillante armadura.

Este drabble también quedo largo para que no digan que eternamente escribo drabbles de menos de 300 palabras.

Sigan leyendo que escritos me quedan varios drabbles más para que lean.  
Dejen Rew!! Y seré mas feliz que cuando escribí estas palabras para ustedes.

_Ktyto Black_


	23. Medicina Edward POV

_Nada es mío lamentablemente, todo es de la brillante mente de SM_

**30 Vicios**

**Medicina**

**Edward POV**

Siempre quise ser como mi padre. Cuando era humano quería ser un gran empresario como él.

Cuando Carlisle me transformo, se convirtió en mi padre y desee ser como el… por cerca de 20 años la sangre humana me afecto demasiado, pero luego… ya no me hacía nada.

Estudie medicina en Harvard en los años 50, nunca ejercí pero creo que será tiempo, cuando Bella ya este acostumbrada a estar con humanos y Nessie no sea tan dependiente de nosotros volveré al plan original de ir a la universidad, Bella estudiara literatura y yo medicina para ponerme al día con los avances de esta época.

Trabajare unos años para no estar todo el día en casa y ver como la unión existente entre Jacob y Nessie se fortalece hasta el punto de empezar su vida como pareja lejos de nosotros.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: este drabble es como el plan de vida que uno hace cuando ve un futuro cierto acercarse… a mí el año pasado que fue mi último año en el colegio me hicieron redactar un plan de vida. Este drabble se asemeja a eso. Un plan para no presenciar como su hija se convierte en mujer y se va de la casa.

Miles de besos… les adelanto que los próximos 3 Drabbles son sobre el infierno, junto a Rosalie, Edward y Esme.

Dejen Rew!!! Me hacen feliz, son gratis y no demoran más de 3 min en dejarlos

Bye

_Ktyto Black_


	24. Infierno Rosalie POV

_Nada es mío, todo es producto de unos días sin internet, y la dueña es SM_

**30 Vicios**

**Infierno**

**Rosalie POV**

Esta vida es un infierno… siempre le he reclamado a Carlisle el haberme condenado a la eternidad… Se lo he dicho por más de 70 años, aunque solo durante 15 años me arrepentía.

Porque Emmett llego a mi vida, y de cierta manera lo cambio todo. Porque ahora tengo con quien compartir la eternidad, Aunque igual creo que lo condene al infierno cuando lo mordí.

El me lo agradeció… Eso sí, estaré eternamente en contra de traer a alguien más a vivir en este infierno.

Por eso soy así con Isabella, porque no quiero que su vida se vaya por la borda. Que deje de ser madre por seguir al amor de su vida, que se condene al infierno por alguien que no lo merece.

**Fin**

Nota Autora: aquí vemos mas menos una explicación de porque Rosalie es tan malvada con Bella, y de porque ella no quisiera ser inmortal, pero vemos que todo es fenomenal desde que Emmett llega a su vida… los años son como aproximaciones, preste mis libros por lo que no tengo donde comprobar nada.

Mil besos muchos rew

Y bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	25. Infierno Edward POV

_Nada me pertenece, todo es de SM._

**30 Vicios**

**Infierno**

**Edward POV**

Desde que desperté en esta nueva vida supe que por mucho tiempo seria un infierno el ser un vampiro.

Me acuerdo eso si que peor fue el tiempo que no estuve en la familia. Esos fueron tiempos terribles. Luego vino la calma y también un poco de felicidad, la llegada de cuatro nuevas personas trajo alegrías, pero no se deja nunca de lado el que vivimos condenados al infierno.

Cuando conocí a Bella considere muchas veces el condenarla a la eternidad junto a mi pero dos veces la salve; una de James y otra de mi propio hermano, Jasper. Cuando la aleje de mí o mejor dicho cuando la deje, fue el peor infierno que he vivido en todos estos 108 años. Pero después de todo entendí que por mas puto que uno sea, que ser o no vampiro uno está condenado desde siempre al infierno. Porque pocos son los que llegaran al cielo después de vivir en este mundo.

Y para vivir solo y llegar al infierno, prefiero estar con la mujer que amo y juntos al final afrontar el destino.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: aquí como en casi todos los pov de Edward vemos la forma filosófica que tiene de ver la vida… jeje en verdad creo que si vives tienes que vivir a todo dar y al final cuando este llegue preocuparse por el siguiente movimiento xd

Besos dejen rew

Y bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	26. Infierno Esme POV

_Todo es de SM._

**30 Vicios**

**Infierno**

**Esme POV**

Mi vida como humana estaba bien hasta que mis padres me obligaron a casar. Desde mi noche de bodas todo se convirtió en un infierno.

Me pegaba, me violaba, me pegaba nuevamente y cuando era muy grave y caía al hospital decía que yo era muy torpe y que en los quehaceres del hogar me había golpeado o tropezado.

Cuando supe que esperaba un hijo hui, porque si llegaba a abortar el médico me había dicho que nunca más podría ser madre. Pase 5 meses escondiéndome… hasta que llego la hora de que mi ángel naciera.

Nació muerto, o murió tras nacer, ya no recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que supe que nunca más seria madre.

Caí por un acantilado, queriendo llegar al infierno rápidamente. Pase 3 días sintiendo las llamas del infierno atravesarme y cuando desperté, pensé estar en el cielo. Cuando vi por primera vez a Carlisle, vi a un ángel que estaría para mi toda mi vida y que al infierno nunca iría. Así me siento aun, aunque sea un vampiro se que donde sea que valla junto a Carlisle será el cielo y nunca el infierno.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: dice 5 meses, por que el primer trimestre del embarazo, las mujeres que ya han tenido abortos no intencionales, tienden a perder al bebe y como en el fic trato de decir que ella gracias a los golpes de su marido ya había tenido algunos abortos tenía primero que asegurarse de que no lo perdería, en el 4to mes arreglo todo y se escapo de su hogar, por eso paso 5 meses solamente escondiéndose, eso es lo que pensé cuando escribí el drabble.

Me encanto este drabble y espero que dejen rew!

Mil besos bye bye

Ktyto Black


	27. Obsesion Jake, Alice y Bella POV

_Todo es de SM, nada es mío aunque quisiera._

**30 Vicios**

**Obsesión**

**Alice POV**

Tal vez para mí las compras no sean una adicción, sino una obsesión, es que estar vestida con la última moda de verdad que es una obsesión. Ropa de temporada, carteras de último modelo, zapatos de vanguardia, Victoria Secret's , todo es una obsesión, el ir de compras, el probarse ropa, el firmar los ticket de las tarjetas de crédito es lo más genial que existe. Nunca admitiré que soy adicta a las compras pero lo que admito es que causan obsesión y me gusta esta obsesión!!

**Bella POV**

Edward Cullen es una obsesión, para mí, para el mundo, para las mujeres de la secundaria Forks, el es una obsesión. Y debo reconocer que es mejor que el chocolate (mi otra obsesión), provoca mejores sensaciones y está al alcance de mi mano, solo a mi alcance. Es mi propia obsesión y me pertenece, soy su única dueña y eso es lo mejor de todo.

**Jacob POV**

Desde que la vi por primera vez supe que se volvería mi obsesión. Y es que Rennesmee Cullen con los años y la imprimación se volvió la mujer de mis sueños. Junto a ella, que la vi crecer, preguntar, aprender, yo mismo crecí, aprendí y junto a ella es donde quiero estar el resto de mis días. No me importa estar para siempre rodeado de vampiros si junto a mi pequeña obsesión siempre estaré.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: salieron cortitos pero por eso los subí juntos… son 3 obsesiones, las compras, Edward y Nessie xD… el vicio que sigue es la Venganza y solo serán 2 drabbles cortitos, pero relacionados con la misma persona, venganza en contra de James, ese vampiro que trato de meterse con los Cullen.

Mil besos sigan leyendo y dejen rew!!

Bye bye

_Ktyto Black_


	28. Venganza Edward y Jasper POV

_Nada es mío, todo es de SM_

**30 Vicios**

**Venganza**

**Edward POV**

Lo único que deseo es tener mi venganza contra James. Como se le ocurre el convertir a Bella en su presa, inicio la cacería y ella huye hacia el sur con Alice y Jasper. Espero que lo podamos despistar, pero igual quiero matarlo con mis propias manos.

Estamos en Phoenix, buscando a Bella y James que la ha raptado. La sed de Venganza aumenta, como pudo tratar de raptarla y convertirla, no sabe que la muerte le espera?

La mordió, James trato de convertir a Bella, menos mal que llegue a tiempo y logre quitar la ponzoña de su cuerpo. Ya lo matamos, mi venganza se cumplió, ahora espero que su pareja no nos amenace y que mi Bella se recupere del Shock.

**Jasper POV**

Gracias a James es que mi Alice es un vampiro, y ahora quiere que Bella sea su nueva víctima. Lo matare en venganza a todo lo que le hizo a Alice y a Bella. Lo único que tiene James es que sabe del pasado de Alice, ella no recuerda nada, en cambio él en cinco minutos nos ha dicho quien era, su nombre, él porque estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico. Respuestas que habíamos buscado por años.

En fin, igual lo mataremos en unos minutos. Nadie que se mete con los Cullen se libra de nuestra Venganza.

**Fin**

**Nota** **Autora**: aquí vemos lo que paso en Crepúsculo, los sentimientos de estos Cullen hacia James, no se… no me llenan los drabbles como otros que he escrito pero… seguiré. El próximo vicio es el chocolate, unos lo comen, y otros lo admiran. Besitos bye

_Ktyto Black_


	29. Disculpas de la Autora

Lo siento chicos y chicas, de verdad este no es un cap…

Es que les contare el porqué del abandono forzado de mis drabbles

Falta de Tiempo.

Estoy en primer año de derecho, entre en marzo no a mediados de año, es una mierda… no tienes tiempo de nada, no tienes vida, vives en la universidad, si piensan estudiar esta carrera, están a tiempo de arrepentirse.

Les contare que desde el 01 de agosto que no paro de estudiar, he tenido pruebas complicadas, economía (entre a derecho para no ver nunca más las matemáticas, y tengo un ramo de solo matemáticas!!!), el miércoles tengo una prueba de historia, y nuestro profe es tan adorable que no nos paso materia así que no se qué hacer, leo guías con respecto al tema y hasta sueño con lo que dicen las guías. El lunes tengo que entregar un resumen de 1 plana sobre un texto de 10 hojas y no sé ni el titulo del texto. El Martes tengo prueba de un ramo en el que son más de 500 pág. para estudiar y cuanto todo esto termina, se me viene el lunes siguiente una prueba oral( nunca las he tenido) y el miércoles una exposición en parejas, pero yo no tengo pareja!!! Y también tengo prueba de un ramo nuevo xD.

Además, estoy trabajando para irme de vacaciones unos días a Arequipa, Perú, asi que tengo menos tiempo del normal.

Les prometo que ya el 10 de septiembre empiezo a relajarme y lo primero que hare será subir al computador y luego a fanfiction los drabbles que tenga… y antes de finales de septiembre terminare el fic.

Disculpen pero no tengo tiempo ni de tomar desayuno en las mañanas, de tomar té en las tardes, con suerte tengo tiempo para almorzar algunos días.

De verdad ahora recién conocí la universidad como es en realidad…

Miles de besos y estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible…

Si quieren pueden dejarme mensajes de ánimo en mi twitter que reviso todos los días, el nombre es **ktyto** .

No tengo cara para pedirlo, pero esperen estos días que quedan para el 10 y se llevaran sorpresitas, tengo en mente ya 2 o 3 vicios que me falta escribir y subir al pc.

Besos

Ktyto Black


	30. Chocolate Bella POV

_Todo es de SM, Nada es mío, si no me iría de vacaciones en avión y no en auto xD_

**30 Vicios**

**Chocolate**

**Bella POV**

Los chocolates son un vicio, ese sabor tan especial… mmm… produce mil sensaciones. Se dice que libera endorfinas igual que el deporte, los besos y el sexo, pero el chocolate es de más fácil acceso.

O sea, que es mejor que pasar una tarde de invierno viendo una película con una caja de kleenex y mucho chocolate?... Algunas amigas y todo genial. Lástima que cuando hago esto con mis amigas, ellas no comen chocolate porque son vampiros y tampoco lloran… pero y que?? Mejor así, tendré más Chocolate para mí.

**Fin**

_Nota_ _Autora_: Volvi… xd lo siento por tenerlas tanto tiempo esperando un nuevo drabble pero de verdad la universidad me agarro y no me soltó nunca más… esta semana tengo receso por que en chile son fiestas patrias. Tratare de terminar de escribir todos los drabbles durante el receso… por que también viajare con mi familia… además de este… tengo 2 drabbles más listos que subiré mañana. No me maten!!!

Besos Los kero

_Ktrin Black_


	31. Chocolate Edward POV

_Todo es de SM, nada es mío, si no mis vacaciones serian en algún lugar cálido y no viajaría en auto._

**30 vicios**

**Chocolate**

**Edward POV**

Nunca entendí la obsesión y la adicción al chocolate que tenían las mujeres, creo que después de 108 años descubrí que tiene un color que se asemeja a los ojos de mi bella, esos ojos que se ven como chocolate derretido, que muestran amor cuando me ven, que dan calor al sentirlos sobre mí.

Descubrí que no solo se tiene que ser obsesionado al chocolate para comerlo, sino que también al color chocolate que es tan bello y produce miles de sensaciones en mi.

**Fin**

_Nota Autora:_ Edward enamorado de bella Alguna novedad??

No me maten… de verdad que hasta el día 20 estaré subiendo la mayor cantidad de drabbles que pueda dale?

Mil besos sigan leyendo y hasta el próximo drabble.

_Ktyto Black_


	32. Chocolate Jacob POV

_Nada es mío, todo es de SM, y nunca seré tan rica como ella._

**30 Vicios**

**Chocolate**

**Jacob POV**

El dulce no es lo mío, los postres, el helado, los chocolates nunca me gustaron. Me gusta lo salado, como el mar.

Pero una vez cambie de opinión.

Cuando vi los ojos de Bella, eran chocolate caliente, que derramaban dulzura al mirarte, pero no cuando me veía a mí, sino cuando veía a Edward.

Cuando después de todos los problemas nació Nessie, sus ojos fueron lo primero que me enamoro de ella. Eran color chocolate, pero cuando me veían a mi eran el más bello y dulce de los manjares existentes y así descubrí que el chocolate no solo se come si no que también se siente.

**Fin**

_Nota Autora:_ Me encanta pensar que Jacob se enamoro de bella pero se imprimo en Nessie y que la amaba más de lo que amo a bella xD como la historia de Mrs. Robinson (protagonista de la película El Graduado o de Dicen por ahí, y nombre de una canción de los Beatles.)

Mil besos seguiré escribiendo

_Ktyto Black_


	33. Mentir Edward POV

30 Vicios

Mentir

Edward POV

No, realmente no se mentir. Es decir, vamos… trato pero nunca nadie me ha creído. Si debería saber hacerlo. Vamos que soy un vampiro y llevo décadas aquí en la tierra con mi aspecto de jovencito de secundaria, pero la verdad es que mentir es algo que no puedo hacer.

Por algo actuó tan autistamente en la escuela, porque no podría mentir, vamos que de buenas a primeras le dije toda la verdad a bella, soy tan patético.

¿¿¿Que, aun no me cree???

Les daré un ejemplo.

Tiempo atrás Bella me pregunto porque odiaba al lobo ese… y yo simplemente le dije, "yo no lo odio, es solamente la enemistad por nuestras especies". Falto decir que todos los presentes de la habitación se rieron en mi cara. Fue un momento humillante, más aun cuando Jasper dijo "si Edward y yo soy Barnie", es decir se burlo de mi JASPER, el depresivo crónico.

Eso fue lo más bajo para mi, intente defenderme y solo conseguí mas burlas y humillación, si aun no me creen les daré otro ejemplo.

Dos días atrás para no ir más lejos, el mugroso llego con un juguete de lo más corriente y vulgar para mi princesa y ella, la muy traidora, balbuceo feliz y extendió sus bracitos hacia el adefesio con pulgas quien la tomo en brazos durante toda la tarde. Yo y mi demonio interno queríamos descuartizarlo más aun cuando me pregunto "que, chupasangres celoso de que Nessy me quiera mas a mi" yo lo mas dignamente posible respondí "claro que no, ella siempre ha querido un perro" y el chucho se rio como maniaco y mi odio fue interrumpido por una risa histérica y un comentario de Jasper "ríndete Edward, no sabes mentir, eres más patético que Alice y sus tarjetas".

El golpe que recibió de parte de Alice no me calmo en absoluto mis oídos solo captaban las burlas de todos los miembros de la habitación, mi rabia aumentaba a cada segundo hasta que bella entre risas me dijo "no importa Edward así siendo un inútil para mentir me enamore de ti" y sello su declaración con un beso.

Mi odio y rabia se desvanecieron.

Qué más da, no se mentir y estoy orgulloso de ello porque así puedo odiar al chucho como me dé la gana.

Fin

Gracias a Korita, mi niña linda que un dia decidió ayudarme con mi bloqueo monumental y escribir este drabble y 1 o 2 mas… para que la historia siguiera su rumbo y llegue a fin.

Nos leemos pronto que subire los otros drabbles que escribió ella y si logro alguno que escriba yop.

Fran


	34. Fastidiar Jacob POV

_Todo es de SM, nada es mío, si no mis vacaciones serian en algún lugar cálido y no viajaría en auto._

**30 vicios**

**Fastidiar**

**Jacob POV**

Ha! Como amo hacerlo, es decir a quien no le encantaría fastidiar al imbécil de Cullen, es decir es tan fácil que casi no me divierte, dije cas,i porque es tan predecible y tan obvio que el pobre idiota no se da cuenta de mi pasatiempo. Porque si, es fácil fastidiarlo y es algo que me divierte que lo tomo como un deporte, amo fastidiarlo y lo odio a él, aunque el inútil hizo algo útil, hizo a Nessie.

Este chupasangre es tan obvio que se que para molestarlo debo quitarle la atención de su hija, y esposa, chocar su auto y lo más simple, mi presencia. Es tan fácil Dios, que debería ser pecado, pero si lo veo objetivamente yo lo ayudo, ¡sí! de verdad lo hago, es decir sin mí su vida no sería emocionante, yo lo hago vivir. Bueno, yo y Bella en la parte del sexo. Pero yo no necesito ni torturarlo, deberían darme un Oscar, me lo merezco.

Pensándolo bien, hare de fastidiar a Cullen mi profesión, además tengo algo que el no.

Tengo la protección de Bella y eso a él le jode… ¡Oh! Dios amo, de verdad amo joderle la vida, fastidiarlo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el marido de mi antiguo amor y el padre de mi nuevo amor.

Reto a alguien a fastidiarlo como yo lo hago, nunca nadie podrá superarme, soy su grano en el trasero, ese que nunca se va y te jode toda la vida.

Nota Autora:

Hola de nuevo, mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero había perdido la hoja donde estaban escritos los vicios… sii soy de esas tontas que aun escriben en papel, no directo al computador. Y ahora que me cambio de casa ordenando apareció junto a este drabble escrito por una amiga para la historia. Ella me lo dio por uno de mis bloqueos monumentales así que lo subiré antes de seguir con los demás drabbles. Para terminar pronto el fic hare uno de cada vició por el momento y si tengo más inspiración hare otros.  
Besos a todos, estas semanas he recibido alertas de nuevos lectores y me encanta que haya gente que aun me lea por eso me decidí a seguir.

Bye!

Ktrin


	35. Tabaco Alice POV

_Todo es de SM, nada es mío si fuera mio en estos momentos estaría estudiando en una universidad privada( Chilenos me entenderán)._

**30 vicios**

**Tabaco**

**Alice POV**

Me di cuenta de que todos los grandes y famosos diseñadores fuman tabaco. Tendré que aprender ya que yo los sigo a ellos y si eso hacen, eso hare. Aprenderé a Fumar.

En casa ya me lo prohibieron la primera vez que lo plantee, por el olor y el olfato ultra sensible de los vampiros. Carlisle incluso quiso darme el discurso de que el tabaco da cáncer y eso te mata. Empezó a decirme todo eso de los estudios y los doctores hasta que le recordé que no me mataría, porque ya estaba muerta.

Después Jasper dijo que no me besaría, porque mis labios saben mal con el tabaco. Le dije que estaba loco pues nosotros no teníamos problemas humanos como el mal aliento.

Bella dijo algo de que mi humo la mata, y sobre fumadores pasivos que no entendí bien. Pero otra vez me salí con la mía y le dije que así antes la convertirían en incluso me apoyo con mi idea de fumar.

El único que hizo que desistiera fue Edward, al decirme que yo, la diosa de la moda, la mejor vestida del pueblo, condado, estado y país, olía mal. Ese fue el punto que me convenció.

Yo Alice Cullen no puedo oler mal, y el tabaco hace que eso pase. Así que me rindo, y empezare una campaña anti-tabaco para que el resto del mundo no sufra con sus ropas mal olientes a tabaco.

**Fin**

Aquí otro drabble de nuestro duende con esa forma de ser basada solo en la moda.

Nos seguiremos leyendo espero sus comentarios

Besos Bye

_Ktrin Black_


	36. Tabaco Bella POV

_Todo es de SM, nada es mío, si fuera mío estaría en Europa en estos momentos._

**30 Vicios**

**Tabaco**

**Bella POV**

Empecé a fumar las tardes de invierno junto a mi madre a los 15, antes de ir donde Charlie a vivir.

Nos sentábamos René y yo con Chocolate caliente, música en la radio y una caja de cigarrillos, pasábamos muchas tardes así.

Cuando llegue a Forks, mi padre me prohibió seguir con eso, hasta que Edward se fue….

Cuando él me dejo, lo único que yo hacía al volver del colegio era sentarme frente a la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer, fumando uno tras otro los cigarros de la cajetilla.

A Charlie finalmente no le quedo otra que aceptar.

Desde esa época, a pesar de que Edward volvió y con ello la prohibición de fumar de Charlie, junto a una de Edward por el desagradable habito que tenia, cada tarde que pasaba en mi casa, me sentaba junto a la ventana, generalmente con lluvia cayendo al otro lado y me fumaba un cigarro haciendo un alto en todas las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor… la batalla contra los neófitos, los preparativos de mi próxima boda, el dejar mi vida humana, etc.

Era mi toxica forma de relajarme…

**Fin**

Aquí les traigo otro drabble más para coleccionar, seguiré pronto con mas….

Espero comentarios, me animan a seguir!, como a todos los que escribimos :P

_Ktrin Black_


End file.
